Alice is Back!
by iEatBrainz
Summary: A year after she slayed the Jabberwocky, Alice has came back through the rabbithole. Will she be able to save Underland again? Please R/R   *I do not own AiW*
1. Returning

When Alice Returned..

~It's been a year since Alice left Underland. Will she remember its inhabitants, including a certain Hatter?~

POV: Alice Kingsleigh

I turned from the window as my mother came over.  
>"Alice, dear, quit your daydreaming and help me in the garden, please. You need the fresh air." I sighed and followed her out.<p>

"Mother, can I go change, though? You would kill me if I dirtied this dress." She reluctantly said yes. I ran back into the house and flung open my dresser doors. What to wear...what to wear... I saw a lovely blue dress and smiled as I picked it up. I don't know why, but the dress seemed to scream at me, _Wear me! Wear me!_ I laughed.

Slipping off my horrible burgundy dress, along with my wretched corset, I looked at myself in the mirror. Running my hands up my stomach and to the top of my chest, I could easily feel my ribcage. Sighing at how horribly skinny I was, I slipped the dress on.

I walked back outside to see my mum bent over some tulips. I sat on the edge of the fountain, staring off into the sky. I started daydreaming..

**POV: **The Mad Hatter/ Tarrant Hightopp

I sat at the table, silently sipping my tea. I hadn't gotten up in days, weeks, months, even, except to bathe and use the restroom. I knew someday she'd come back. My eyes had stayed the colour blue since she left.

Chessur tried to tell me I should just forget Alice. I will _never _forget Alice.

But this one day, I got up, setting my tea down rather hard. It sloshed about, but none fell onto the table. Mally peeked out of the teapot she was sleeping in. Stalking into my house I opened the fridge.

"Mm...it's here somewhere, I can almost taste it. Aha!" I grabbed the bottle I'd been looking for, as well as 3 other cups, and poured away. All in my mind floated images of Alice. Her beautiful turquoise eyes, her long flowy hair..I shut my eyes and drank.

An hour later I lay on my bed, head stuffed in the pillow, when I heard a knocking at the door. "Tha doors open." I said in a slight Scottish accent. Mirana walked in.

**POV: **Queen Mirana

I walked into Tarrant's home and looked around. "Tarrant?" I heard a muffled sound from the bedroom, and entered there.

He was curled up into a ball near the end of the bed. His hat was lying a foot away from him. Kneeling down, I murmured, "Tarrant, what happened? What's the matter?"

He didn't look up. "I can' take it. She's not comin' back." He said, voice thick with the Scottish accent. I grabbed his hat and placed it neatly on his head.

"Tarrant, dear, you've to get over Alice. She may have forgotten us, and you." I tried to be positive, but he just shuddered. "Mirana...she's ruined me. I can't go five minutes without hearing her voice, seeing her eyes, feeling her soft skin.."

I lifted his face, seeing tears roll down his cheeks. It broke my heart. "Now, Tarrant Hightopp, I demand you forget Alice. She will come back when the time is right."

"SHE WOULD'VE CAME BACK BY NOW!" he yelled, his eyes a ruby red. I sighed and stood up. "Hatter, think things over. If she ever needs to come back, I will send McTwisp to Overland. Until then, please try to forget her." I smiled wearily and left his house.

**POV: **Alice Kingsleigh

I was wandering in the maze, daydreaming again, when I saw a little flash of white. Curious, I ran after it. I could've sworn I saw a white rabbit.

I saw it again, the whole rabbit. It had a waistcoat on and was carrying a pocket watch. _How very curious.._I thought as I ran behind the animal. Soon we were deep in the forest. I sat down next to a tree to catch my breath.

I was about to rise, so I could return home, but slipped on a leaf. Falling backwards, I waited for the ground to meet my back...but it didn't.

I was falling, falling down a hole in the ground. I saw objects sticking from the walls, and I fell onto a bed precariously placed, bouncing down. Soon, I fell hard onto marble tiling.

Standing up and looking around, I realized I was in a round room, filled with doors. I felt like I knew where I was, like I'd been here before. Turning around, I saw a table with a bottle, cake, and a key on it.

Weighing my options, I tried the doors. They were locked. Then a thought struck me. Picking up the key from the table, and the bottle labeled _Drink Me_, I downed the liquid. The fiery substance scorched my throat, causing me to cough. I smiled though, as I grew smaller. Stepping out of the too-large dress, I felt...open. Too open. Then I realized I had no clothes now.

Shrieking, I grabbed a sash off of my dress, tying it around me like a bow. I walked over to a curtain and parted it to reveal a door that was about my size. Sticking the key in and turning, it opened.

I stepped through the doorway, seeing shrubbery that seemed to be ginormous. But that is simply because I was too small. I giggled silently.

Stepping through the garden and ignoring the talking flowers, I happened to see the white rabbit again. I ran to a bush behind him.

"Y-Yes your majesty. I made sure she was following."

I heard him stutter.

"Yes, then where is she?" a kind, dignified female voice asked.

"Um..perhaps sh-she doesn't r-remember how to enter U-Underland?" the rabbit wondered.

I stepped out. I noticed the female was a tall (from my perspective) woman with white hair, pale skin, and a beautiful ivory dress. She happened to look down. "Oh my! She's here!" She kneeled down in front of me.

"Alice?" she asked me. I looked at her.

"Yes, my name is Alice. Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" I responded. She smiled and put out her hand for me to jump onto.

Hopping on, she stood back up. "McTwisp, you've done well. Go along now." The rabbit bowed and hopped away.

"Oh, how silly of me. Of course you don't remember! I'm Queen Mirana!" she told me, walking into her palace.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I'd heard that name somewhere. _But where?_ I asked myself. As I pondered this, she set me on a marble counter and started mixing items together into a potion of some sort.

Handing me a tiny spoon, she said, "Drink up!" I did so and started to grow. Soon I was sitting on the table, at my normal height.

"Thank you, your majesty...But, what of my clothes?" I stepped back onto the floor, investigating my stretched and ripped makeshift-dress. She smiled and pulled me along down a corridor into a bedroom. Opening the vanity, she turned to me.

"What would you like to wear?" I shifted through the dresses, coming across a beautiful blue one. "Hmm..this one!" I decided, holding it against me and looking in the mirror. Queen Mirana then left to let me redress myself.

Again, I tried not to notice how very skinny I was.

Soon, I was walking out to where she stood. "You look absolutely fantabulous!" she gushed. I blushed, following her to another room.

"Now, can you wait right here? Don't mind me, I'll be back soon. Feel free to explore as you wish!" With that, she left me there. I looked around, feeling the cozy royalness of the castle.

_Well, she _did _give me permission to explore.._ The impulse was too much. I took off, up a flight of stairs, and started my expedition.

**POV: **Queen Mirana

I walked over to my horse, mounting her. "Where to?" She asked, shaking her mane.

I pondered for a bit. "The Hatter's." She galloped away, and soon we were approaching his house. I slid off and patted her head. "Thank you, I won't be long."

I noticed his front door was wide open, so I simply let myself in. "Hatter? Are you home?" I asked the air.

I heard crashing and grunting, and Tarrant walked into the room, his hat off, clothes tattered, and I saw his blue eyes were bloodshot.

"Oh Tarrant! What in the world happened to you? To your

home?" I asked, shocked. He looked from me to the room. "I...I don't know. I kind of blacked out and...I had done this.." He gestured to the room. I enveloped him in an unexpected hug.

"Oh Tarrant." He sighed. "Wait. I have something I need to tell you." He pulled back, looking at me confused. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "I've brought someone for you to meet.." In my mind I wanted to say _Alice is back and now we can all be perfectly happy once again!_ But, alas, I did not.

I let him redress and then he joined me on my horse.

"Back to the castle, if you will." I told her, and off we went.


	2. New People Or Are They?

**Oh my, I am _so _sorry for being so freaking late. I haven't' been sleeping well lately and I slept through a whole day T.T I hope you still luff me! Anyway, I don't own AiW or any of the characters. If I did, I would be Tim Burton, who I am not. Obviously.  
><strong>

**ONTO THA STORYYY!  
><strong>

**POV: **Alice Kingsleigh

I was wandering about the beautiful garden when I saw the queen return. I smiled and waved. I turned around to go back inside.

"Alice dear!" She called, entering too. She met me next to the large entrance doors. "Alice, I've brought someone for you to..meet. But, till I call you in, could you please wait in the hall?"

"Of course." She smiled and went out to fetch whomever she brought. I stepped into the hall, shutting the doors.

Hearing her heels on the marble flooring once again, followed by boots marching behind, I peeked through the keyhole.

**POV: **Mad Hatter**/**Tarrant Hightopp

"Now Tarrant, I want you to wait right here," Mirana pointed to a chair, "while I go get her." I sat down reluctantly, wondering what or who she had wanted me to meet.

"Oh Alice! Come in please!"

The hall doors opened, and I saw a sight I could not believe. Standing up, I turned to Mirana who was smiling widely.

Rubbing my eyes, I blinked. There she was, in the exact same dress she'd worn last time. Alice had come back.

**POV: **Alice Kingsleigh

I stepped out, scanning the room. I saw a man stand up from where he was seated. He had bright, fiery orange hair, a white face and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Scrutinizing him more, somewhere in the back of my mind I felt like I'd seen the man somewhere.

"Alice?" he murmured. How did he know my name...? Mirana nudged me forward, and I stood in front of him. "Do you..remember me?" he asked, eyes like an expecting child.

I struggled with my mind for a few seconds, but suddenly memories flooded my mind.

_ I jumped off of the last stone pillar, and stood next to the Jabberwocky head. I could _not_ believe I just slayed the beast._

_ Suddenly, the Mad Hatter shouted out and a techno beat played as he danced in such a way I didn't know was humanly possible._

_ "What is he doing?" I chuckled. Chessur appeared behind me, floating with that wide grin. "Futterwacken."_

_ When he finished, he bowed. Everyone clapped. _

I looked at the Hatter, and a small smile appeared on my face.

_ Mirana approached the Jabberwocky head, and put a vial under one tooth. A purple liquid dripped into it. _

_ Handing me the vial, she said, "If you ever want to return to Overland, simply drink this."_

_ I thanked her. "You don't have to go," a sweet lisping voice whispered behind me. Turning to the Hatter and seeing his sad eyes, I responded, "I'll come back. I promise. Someday!"_

_ He sighed. "You won't remember me." I kissed his forehead. "How could I forget?" _

_ The last thing I saw was his beautiful green eyes._

"Of course I remember you." Then, I hugged him. It surprised him, and for a moment he didn't move. Then, wrapping his arms around me, I just barely heard him murmur, "If this is a dream...I ain't waking up."

**POV: **Aaron Stayne

I kneeled down, watching the palace. Any time now, she would exit to the balcony; it was nearly sunset.

This time, I would get her. I've waited, trained, for this. I would not disappoint the Red Queen.

As I thought, the large glass doors opened and she stepped out, feeling the cool air on her skin.

I reached in a pocket for my pipe, and made sure it had been set right. Then, waited. She looked around, sat on the railing, and stared up at the sky. I put the mouthpiece to my lips, and the instrument made no noise.

No noise that I heard, of course. But Alice was pulled out of her daze at once, looking around. She stood up and leaned over the railing, trying to find the source of the noise.

**POV: **Alice Kingsleigh

I was jerked from my thoughts when I heard a peculiar noise. It was like the sweetest music I've ever heard. I went back into the room and through the castle. I ran outside, and the music got louder as I did.

Soon, a wave of nausea came over me. But I ignored it, for the music seemed to be pulling me..calling me..

At the edge of the forest, I was about to step over a bush when I heard my name. "Alice! Aliiiicceee! Where are you?" I snapped out of the daze and turned. "Over here Mirana!" I called back, running toward her voice. "Oh Alice, don't do that. I was so worried when I found your room empty, the door wide open. I must warn you, you shouldn't be outside after sunset. Come with me." I followed the queen to a kitchen area where she started to whip up something.

"Now, I want you to drink a cup of this every night, before you go to sleep. Okay?" I looked at the liquid. It smelled like roses mixed with vanilla, and a hint of cinnamon. "All right, I guess." I downed the brew, surprised at how horrid it tasted.

Then she escorted me back to my room, where she locked the balcony doors as well as the bedroom door. Bidding me goodnight, she left.

Soon, I fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, I decided to pay a visit to the Hatter. Knocking politely on the door he was working in, I heard many sewing machines going inside. "Come in!" he said happily.

Entering the workshop, I noticed how much fabric was strewn around. There were clothes galore, unfinished and finished, as well as many hats. I picked up one I liked in particular, turning it this way and that.

"You know, you do have quite a talent, Hatter." He blushed.

"Please, call me Tarrant." I smiled. I stood near where he was working, simply admiring his creations.

"Finished! What do you think?" I turned to what he'd finished. It was a light purple, knee length gown that had blue sashes going around the skirt.

"Why, Tarrant, it's beautiful! Whoever is it for?" He beamed.

"Just a client." He immediately started on another thing, and I silently left the room. It thrilled me to see how he loved what he was doing.

Then I heard the music again. Curious, I made my way to the garden, and then to the forest. Where _ever _was it coming from?

About five minutes of walking later, I saw a man sitting on the grass, his back to me. I cautiously stepped closer, realizing he was playing a piper's pipe. I listened for at least fifteen minutes before he realized someone was watching.

He stood up, wiped grass from his pants, and turned. The man saw me at once.

"Forgive me for intruding, mister, but I heard you playing and was curious of where it came from." I then examined his features; thin and pointed, but handsome. Very handsome indeed. His eyes were bright red, and shined like jewels. His hair was a midnight black that contoured with his pale skin.

"Ah, no worries, I assure you. And, forgive my lack of manners," he bowed, extending a hand. "My name is Aaron. May I ask yours?" I smiled, blushing out of habit. "Alice. Alice Kingsleigh." I shook his hand and curtsied.

He looked at the treetops. The tiniest bit of skyline was shown between to rather old looking trees. "Ah, it is almost sunset. I trust you've been told of the dangers?" I cocked my head.

"No. What dangers? Queen Mirana simply told me to not go out after sunset." He grinned and told me there was a dark spirit that lurked in the forest.

As he told the story, something in the back of my mind warned me that I shouldn't be so trusting to people I just met. I pushed the thought away.

"Also, I hear if you stay in this forest too long, you may go insane." he smiled a mock-evil smile. Rolling my eyes, I glanced up at the sky again.

"It's getting dark. Shall I escort you home?" I linked my arm with his in acceptance, and we made our way back to the palace, talking silently.

About 5 feet from the edge of the forest, he bid me farewell, giving me a kiss on the hand. I emerged into the garden, seeing Mirana talking to a guard. Not wanting to interrupt her conversation, I made my way around the huge grounds, to the front door and silently padded through the halls.

All the lights were off, curiously. Opening the door to my bedroom, I couldn't see, although I did know my way around the room. So, I changed and got into bed. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I remembered that I should've drank the brew Mirana told me to drink.

OoO

The next morning, I woke up feeling rather nauseous. I ignored the sick feeling, and rolled out of bed. But something wasn't right.

I remember there being an ivory bedstand, with a lovely little lamp and a book on it. There was no bedstand, and the floor was made of wood rather than the cool marble.

A flood of questions rolled into my mind at once. I stumbled around the bed, to the door. Opening it, I heard a familiar voice.

"Tarrant?" I called out. He came at once. "Ah, you're awake!" he smiled, but I knew something wasn't right. "Um, forgive me asking, but, why am I here?"

His smile faded, and he simply fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Well..the queen told me to not tell." I sighed and went to get dressed.

Later, I was back at Marmoreal with Tarrant, when I heard a different little tune. It seemed to alter my thoughts, turning them inside and out. I had to sit down once, and my head started to hurt. Was it because of the tune? _Maybe I'm simply hallucinating. Tarrant doesn't seem to hear it, _I thought.

Then, I blacked out. When I woke up, people were all around me; Mirana, Chessur, Mally, and even McTwisp. There was also a man, with strikingly orange hair. His face was white, with pinkish makeup under his worried looking eyes.

To be honest, everyone was looking worried. Then I realized how much my head hurt. Sitting up, they stepped away a bit. "How do you feel?" Mirana wondered.

"Horrid. Absolutely _horrid_!" I responded. She sighed and asked a maid to bring me a cup of tea. "What happened, anyway?" Mally asked me.

I furrowed my brows, trying to remember. "Well...I was walking along in the garden alone, when I heard this peculiar little tune. It must've been coming from my mind, because it seemed so loud. I remember my head pounding, and I sat down...then I just passed out."

She nodded. "Wait. I was with you.." the orange-haired man murmured almost inaudibly. I cocked my head.

"Um..who are you?"

That's where it all went downhill. An hour later I was sitting on a bench in the hall, twiddling my thumbs. _Okay, what did I say wrong?_ I wondered.

I heard crashing, screaming and what sounded like Chessur's tail being pulled; a horrible hiss. Then, Mirana came out and sat next to me.

"Alice, what did you mean when you asked the Hatter who he was?"

I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at her. "Well, I just..I don't remember him. At all.."

"Oh dear. Ohhh dear. Come with me." she pulled me into the kitchen area again and at once began brewing a potion. She started over dozens of times.

"Now now, I know this is short notice, but drink up and whatever you do, _stay here_." With that, she left me. I sat the cup on the table and, making sure nobody was in the hall, I stepped out.

I remembered the man from the forest, and set out to find him.

And..who _is _that strange orange-hair man? It'd come back to me sooner or later.

**Yay! Wasn't that fun? Also, thank you _so so _much for the lovely reviews. And subscriptions. And Favorites. AGH! *sends you all cookies***

Now. I hope that wasn't _too _confusing. Oh and Im doing arty stuff with expressions. If you want the link for my DA Account (Which im going to be submitting my AiW Fanart to soon) Just pm me.

I'll get back to you. Someday.


End file.
